Crocodile Eyes
by Rirumy
Summary: Yuya rentre dans un nouveau lycée. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une autre année ennuyeuse, la rencontre d'un imbécile heureux bouleverse tout. Yuya fait la connaissance d'un odieux dieu vivant, mais surtout, se sent se réveiller... Couple Kyo/Yuya
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut salut**_

 _ **Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction (soyez indulgent...) basée sur mon couple préféré, et donc mon manga préféré : Samurai Deeper Kyo. Le ton sera plus ou moins sérieux, le rythme des publications plutôt régulier (on espère) et les scènes assez destinées au public averti (je peux avoir une subite envie d'y intégrer un bon vieux lemon). N'hésitez pas à me conseiller sur quoi que ce soit ! J'écrivais un peu enfant et pré-ado, mais l'adolescence a mené son lot de soucis et je me suis arrêtée. Cependant, je m'y remets :).**_

 _ **En premier lieu, vous aurez droit à une introduction (donc hors histoire principale) ainsi que le début des aventures de Yuya. Kyo arrivera plus tard... Sumimassèn X). Mais je promet de me rattraper par la suite, ayant déjà la suite des évènements sur papier. Commençons !**_

"Son compte est bon. Le maitre sera content, on y va !"

Les deux hommes masqués tournèrent le dos à la masse ensanglantée. Dans une nuit dénuée de tout bruit, une faible toux s'éleva. La masse allongée au sol se retourna sur le dos, les yeux désormais rivés sur les étoiles. Sa poitrine se gonflait et s'enfonçait de façon irrégulière, une fine brume se créait dans la fraicheur de l'air à chaque souffle rauque. Pourtant, un mince sourire se dessinait sur son visage défiguré par le sang. Ses agresseurs l'observèrent. "Peut-être a-t-il fini par perdre la raison."  
Après un dernier regard vers le ciel, bercé par la lueur de la lune, l'homme blessé enfouit son visage dans un coude levé difficilement, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Quelle belle nuit étoilé, lança-t-il au vent. Je la sens me recueillir en son sein.

Une de ses mains parcourra la plaie béante de son torse. Le sang, brûlant, ne s'arrêtait pas de couler.

\- S'il te plait, pardonne ma faiblesse, ajouta-t-il, je ne pourrais plus protéger ton trésor, chère Nature.

Une lame s'abattit d'un coup sec sur lui. Le silence revint.

\- Tu parles trop, pauvre rêveur.

L'invité inattendu fit fouetter son poignard dans les airs pour l'en débarrasser du sang. Les deux hommes aux flingues ne firent plus un geste. De loin, on aurait pensé qu'ils n'osaient plus libérer l'air de leurs poumons. Cependant, leurs petits médaillons accrochés à la poitrine vibraient frénétiquemet. L'arrivant passa une main paresseuse sur son costume parfaitement taillé, lissant les plis de son acte.

\- "Content" vous avez dit les bouffons ?

De façon étrange, sa voix ne collait pas à sa trop bonne tenue. Elle était glaciale, ses pics d'aigus trahissant une certaine instabilité émotionnelle.

\- Alors que vous n'êtes même pas capables de finir le boulot rapidement, continua-t-il. N'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas entendre sa voix ?

Une énergie reptilienne se fit brusquement sentir tandis que l'assassin perçait du regard ses subordonnés. Elle cheminait les airs, traversant les corps des deux compères. L'aura slalomait puissamment son être à travers le vent. Un sourd sifflement se fit entendre, agitant sa langue dans les oreilles des malheureux. Leurs tympans se mirent à bourdonner violemment et leurs cœurs à rater des échangèrent un regard apeuré et avant même de le voir arriver, une fléchette atterrit entre les deux yeux de l'un d'entre eux. Il s'écroula de tout son poids sur le sol frais, une expression surprise à tout jamais gravée sur son visage. Son compagnon, pétrifié, ne put en détacher ses yeux.

\- M-maitre... P-pardonnez moi...

Le maitre en question ne put retenir un ricanement caverneux.

\- Obéir à la lettre n'était elle pas la leçon la plus importante ? susurra-t-il entre ses minces lèvres. Fais moi le plaisir de mourir.

Un deuxième corps s'écroula au sol. L'homme en costume s'évanouit aussitôt dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Non loin de là, une petite chose frêle cachée derrière un sycomore tremblait de tout son corps. Aucun bruit n'avait réussi à sortir de sa bouche, à peine un filet d'air. A son front en sueur, collait une frange blonde.

 **CHAPITRE 1 : L'imbécile heureux**

Yuya se leva difficilement ce matin là.

Son réveil avait essayé de sonner de toute sa bonne volonté avant d'être propulsé à travers la pièce. La petite chambre colorée était baignée dans les rayons du soleil : beaucoup plus que le seuil acceptable pour la petit blonde. La paresseuse enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, laissant échapper un grognement. Elle ne le sentait pas aujourd'hui, elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était la rentrée dans son nouveau lycée, cette journée ne pouvait pas bien se passer, Yuya l'avait déjà _maudite_. Et si elle le voulait, elle pourrait rester au lit après tout...

Elle crut entendre un timide toc-toc à la porte de sa chambre. Yuya, souriante, se prit au jeu... de son imagination.

\- OUIIIIII JE SAIIIIS, je dois me lever ! cria-t-elle.

Elle rigola un bref moment avant que le silence retombe. Son sourire s'effaça.

 _Bien sur que ce n'est pas possible. Quelle idiote je fais. Je dois être masochiste._ Au lieu d'un toc-toc, des grattements se firent entendre à la porte. Yuya souffla un grand coup et se leva d'un bond. Elle entrouvrit la porte... Une petite boule de poil hyper-active s'engouffra dans la pièce.

\- Hhhhhhu, calme toi Lulu, je viens à peine de me lever !

Elle se baissa tout de même et caressa la serpillère un petit instant.

\- Allez viens, c'est l'heure de notre petit dej' !

La petite puce répondit par des sauts et des courses à travers l'appartement. Elle aurait accidentellement percuté un mur que Yuya n'aurait pas été surprise.

\- Un vrai petit enfant... Surexcité et inconscient.

Après un léger coup d'œil à l'horloge de la kitchenette, Yuya décida de prendre un petit déjeuner express, une pomme, en effectuant tout ce qu'elle avait à faire en simple culotte. _Un des petits plaisirs de vivre seule_ , pensa-t-elle.

La solitude lui pesait des fois, mais elle évitait de trop y penser. Il est vrai que le déni est bien plus facile mais c'était surtout inutile de se lamenter. Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

Elle se sentait bien dans son petit appartement. Certes, il n'était pas bien grand mais elle était arrivée à le faire correspondre à son univers. Il était confortable et débordait de couleurs et de plantes en tout genre. Elle aimait le décorer d'objets rapportés de ses quelques voyages et à tort de ne pas être parti au pays souhaité, elle fouinait dans les vide greniers à la recherche de masques africains, de gravures, de tapis... Désormais, son chez soi était un cocon légèrement encombré, sans cesse bercé par le bruit du bulleur de l'aquarium et des pas de la boule de poils.

Yuya caressa une dernière fois Lulu, réajusta les bretelles de son débardeur fraichement enfilé et claqua la porte de son appartement.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sa classe était des plus banales, pensa Yuya. La répartition était simple : les sportifs, les cruches, les nerds...

 _Bon, au moins, je ne suis pas chez les fous ou les cas sociaux_.

Tout le monde était gentiment classé dans son groupe d'appartenance; Yuya n'en faisait partie d'aucun mais cela ne l'impactait pas, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Pour une raison qu'elle n'avait toujours pas cerné, elle avait l'habitude de devoir tenir tête à la méchanceté des cruches, à l'envahissement des garçons téméraires et à l'indifférence feinte des autres. Pour résultat, elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis et, ceci n'aidant pas, elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps dans un établissement pour ça.

Ahhh, si elle savait. Sous son débardeur d'une simplicité déconcertante et sa jupe d'un même niveau esthétique, se dessinaient de si belles formes. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient opulentes, sa poitrine n'était pas grosse mais elle avait une belle forme sous ses hauts - et tout homme aurait su qu'elle tenait aisément dans une paume de main. Sa taille marquée introduisait des hanches harmonieuses, arrondies, qui elles même introduisaient un postérieur qui n'avait rien à envier à celui des autres filles : rebondi, il était invitant pour plus d'un. Sa peau halée allait à merveille avec le tout, faisant ressortir le vert sombre de ses yeux en amande et le doré de ses cheveux ondulés. Mais la petite cerise sur le gâteau était sans doute son petit nez malicieux et sa bouche dotée de lèvres bien dessinées et rosées à souhait.

En bref, elle était belle et tout le monde le voyait. Ce n'est pas que Yuya se trouvait moche comme une méduse sortie de l'eau, mais elle n'avait simplement pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle ou même de sa vie amoureuse. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle n'avait pas une confiance inébranlable en elle. Un pic pouvait la faire réagir au quart de tour au moindre moment.

Mais au final, sa soif de vérité écrasait ces petites choses du quotidien-d'une-jeune-fille-de-17-ans. Elle voulait connaitre son passé. Elle voulait se connaitre elle même. Et cela ne prenait pas en compte son physique.

\- Youhou ?

Yuya sursauta et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle regarda l'inconnu qui venait de lui parler d'un air surpris avant de parcourir la salle de classe des yeux. Elle s'était de nouveau égarée dans ses pensées et le cours venait de se finir sans avoir besoin de sa conscience.

 _Haha, le monde tourne très bien sans moi_.

\- Oui ? fit elle doucement, son attention revenue sur le jeune homme. Il était beau et grand, ses cheveux noirs volaient de façon fofolle sur sa tête. Son regard bleuté, à la fois inquisiteur et niais, était accompagné d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

\- Désolé ! Je t'ai peut-être coupé dans tes pensées !

\- Non non, ça va. Ça m'arrive souvent alors il ne faut pas hésité à me sortir de cet état ahah.

\- Ah je vois ! Tu dois être nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici...

\- Oui en effet. Je suis Yuya Shiina. J'ai changé de lycée cette année.

\- Ton ancien lycée doit être bien triste ! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire d'imbécile fixé aux lèvres.

\- Heu... J'en sais rien..

Yuya maintenant mal à l'aise demeura silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de confesser à un parfait inconnu qu'elle avait été en réalité viré de son ancien lycée pour un coup de poing de trop.

\- Je dis ça parce que t'es vachement jolie ! rajouta-t-il en rien gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Yuya rougit un peu avant de se lever brusquement de son siège.

\- M-merci... Je dois y aller désolée, bégaya-t-elle en rangeant sa chaise sur la table.

Le jeune homme avança mécaniquement sa main pour l'aider à la soulever mais rata son coche, la faisant effleurée sur un des petits seins de Yuya. Yuya se figea alors que la réaction du lycéen ne fut pas bien différente mise à part la couleur quasi pourpre de son visage.

\- Je... PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ? explosa Yuya.

Le pauvre n'était pas tombé le bon jour.

\- WAAAH ! Pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te promets !

Yuya voulut lui infliger un coup dans l'estomac, qui n'allait pas être bien fort mais quand même, mais le jeune homme arriva à l'esquiver facilement avec une rapidité assez impressionnante pour calmer quelque peu Yuya. Elle le regarda : jusque là personne n'avait réussi à esquiver ses assauts.. et de façon aussi jolie de surcroit.

\- Mais t'es vraiment hyper impulsive comme fille ! s'écria la "victime" abassourdie.

\- Mh oui... J'ai des problèmes de gestion de la colère il parait. Excuse moi. Mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien, ça m'a sorti de ma léthargie !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire, légèrement confus.

\- Haha je t'apprécie toi, t'es plutôt drôle ! Désolé, je m'appelle Kyochiro en fait ! Enchanté.

Sur ce, il fit une petite révérence ridicule qui eut pour effet d'arracher un rire à la demoiselle.  
" _Quel rire mignon. Elle serait parfaite pour lui._ " pensa-t-il.

\- Je me demandais... reprit-il, ça te dirait de te joindre à mon groupe d'amis ? Nous avons prévu d'aller dans un bar après les cours. Ça te fera des connaissances !

Le ton joyeux et enthousiaste de Kyochiro donna envie à Yuya de dire oui. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- D'accord je vous rejoindrais mais je dois passer sur mon lieu de travail rapidement d'abord.

\- Tu travailles ?

\- Oui, je suis serveuse dans un pub. "Le Clan".

\- Eh bien, tu vas te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau alors ! rigola Kyochiro. A ce soir alors !

Il fit volteface et sorti de la salle de cours. La journée n'allait pas être si morne que ça finalement...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà la suite ! (Désolée si la mise en page n'est pas encore au point, je ne connais pas encore très bien le site ^^)**_

 **CHAPITRE 2 : VODKA, BIERE ET MOJITO**

A l'heure du repas, l'intrépide blonde s'était mise en tête de visiter le lycée et errait désormais dans les jardins et les couloirs des bâtiments accessibles.

 _Mais c'est immense ici !_

Le lycée avait une bonne réputation et était connu pour recevoir des fonds plus qu'honorables. Si Yuya n'était pas naturellement douée pour les études, elle n'aurait surement jamais réussi à y rentrer, et ce plus encore après 'les petits incidents" de son lycée précédent.

La jolie fille avait fini par atterrir dans un petit jardin isolé de tout, sans se rappeler de la procédure pour y accéder. C'était beau ici. Pas une seule personne, pas un seul détritus, juste de grands arbres, de vieux bancs en pierre et une fontaine au centre parsemée de nénuphars. L'eau avait les couleurs des yeux de Yuya, un vert translucide profond, et à travers nageaient lentement des poissons jaunes et rouges. Elle flâna un moment au bord de cette fontaine avant de s'assoir au recoin de celle-ci. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée. Une jeune fille était assise sur un banc parmi les arbres.

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais te déranger, dit l'inconnue, tu avais l'air si paisible.

Son sourire était d'une telle douceur... Yuya rougit un peu.

Gênée, elle admira l'élégance naturelle qui se dégageait de son être. Elle semblait délicate, fragile, comme un bourgeon de printemps.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es jolie... murmura le bourgeon. Je n'imagine pas le bonheur des garçons !

\- Jolie ? S'ils me trouvent jolie que doivent ils penser de toi ? Ria Yuya, toujours aussi génée.

A sa surprise, la jeune fille s'empourpra violemment. Elle regardait nerveusement ses pieds, se tortillant désormais sur elle même.

\- Haha.. M-merci beaucoup, répondit elle en contemplant le sol, les mains serrées.

Yuya tenta de la détendre un peu: elle ne l'imaginait pas si réservée.

\- Yuya Shiina, enchantée.

Le grand sourire que lui lança Yuya arriva en effet à relaxer la jeune fille qui sourit à son tour.

\- Enchantée. M-moi c'est Sakuya.

Fleur de cerisier ? Un prénom n'a jamais été aussi bien choisie pour une personne.

\- Tu es en terminale c'est bien ça ? demanda timidement Sakuya.

\- En effet !

\- Ah tu es peut être dans la même classe que Kyochiro alors, murmura t elle comme pour elle même.

\- Oui, on a un peu discuté aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Tu le connais ?

Les joues de Sakuya prirent de nouveau un violent coup de rose.

\- N-non pas vraiment...

La blonde, à la vue de son air embarrassé, flaira un peu l'affaire.

\- Tu... ne serais pas un petit peu amoureuse de lui par hasard ? dit elle, d'un ton malicieux.

-Q-QUOI ?

\- C'est ce qu'on dirait...

\- Non non. Ca-c'est juste qu'il a l'air gentil. C-ca fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué...

\- Ah donc tu l'observes hein ? rajouta Yuya, y mettant une autre couche.

\- C-c'est que!

\- Haha ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Désolée, je ne faisais que te taquiner. C'est beau d'aimer. Je n'ai jamais aimé un garçon vois tu, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était beau et noble comme sentiment. Le seul amour que je connais c'est l'amour amical et fraternel. Et rien que celui là est un trésor.

Sakuya se détendit, un regard calme fixé sur Yuya. Pendant un court instant, cette dernière eût le sentiment qu'elle voyait à travers elle.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je t'apprécie déjà beaucoup, dit la fleur de cerisier d'une voix douce. Je t'envie. Une telle force se dégage de toi, et tes yeux pétillent de rêves et d'énergie. J'espère qu'on deviendra de bonnes amies.

Elles continuèrent à papoter de longues demi-heures. Les rires fusèrent un peu, les rougissements de Sakuya aussi. Toutes deux eurent l'impression en cet instant de se connaître depuis déjà longtemps.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Une fois les cours terminés, Yuya ne prit pas le temps de se changer pour sortir en bar et se dirigea directement sur son lieu de travail. Elle se sentait de toute façon assez bien habillée. Elle aimait rester discrète.

Le Clan était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bar pour bourges, un bar tape à l'œil et luxuriant à souhait. Il était situé dans une grande avenue du quartier le plus riche de Kyoto, affichant fièrement en lettres dorées : " Le Clan". Si ça, ça n'insinuait pas un bar aux tendances sélectives où seulement une partie de la société pouvait entrer... Et bien sur, il ne s'agissait pas des pauvres.

Yuya avait couru et déboula essoufflée dans le bar. Elle ne voulait pas trop faire attendre Kyochiro et ses amis. Elle salua expéditivement l'armoire à glace qui servait de videur et s'essuya nonchalamment les pieds sur le risiblement grand tapis de l'entrée. A vrai dire, les tons rouges et dorés du pub faisaient mal aux yeux de Yuya. Elle trouvait la décoration tellement luxurieuse qu'elle en devenait de mauvais gout, voire même agressive. Mais bon, elle avait précieusement gardé son opinion pour elle : certes Nozomu, son frère, lui avait laissé de l'argent mais elle ne comptait pas tout dépenser.

\- BONJOUUUUUR ! Cria-t-elle à travers la salle.

*BOOM*

\- AIe! Yuya ? Tu m'as fait sursauter !

La jolie brune aux cheveux sauvagement bouclés se tenait la tete. Elle venait de se cogner le crane sur le dessous du comptoir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, ma puce ? ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui !

\- Je sais mais je dois récuperer un truc. Heu ca va ?

\- Mhm, je crois que ma tete s'en sortira ahah

\- Je suis partie un peu trop rapidement hier ! Il me semble que j'ai laissé mon porte monnaie ici. Je vais aller voir dans les vestiaires !

La petite blonde se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar mais sa trajectoire fut stoppée par une grande carrure.

\- Bonjour ma chère Yuya, fit il d'un mince sourire.

Yuya, elle ne s'en cachait pas, était loin d'apprécier son patron. Elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait chez lui mêmesi elle ne pouvait pas poser le doigt dessus. Surement sa manière de sourire où peut importe l'effort qu'il y mettait, paraissait froide et parfois même cruelle. Elle ne se limitait pas à son apparence si lisse, à ses traits fins et à ses yeux gris perçants. Cet homme d'une façon ou d'une autre ne lui inspirait pas confiance. De plus, pour ne rien arranger, il était très peu présent au bar et avait délégué sa gestion à un certain Hichiji qui n'était pas plus chaleureux. Yuya suspectait des histoires louches...

\- Bonjour Oda, répondit elle simplement.

Peu importe les activités d'Oda ou son charisme, Yuya n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde. " _Il a l'air d'un pauvre type_." s'était-elle dit à elle-même un jour.

\- Devine ce que j'ai trouvé hier ? continua-t-il ignorant son attitude. Ton porte monnaie ! Tu devrais être plus minutieuse... Qui sait entre quelles mains il aurait pu tomber.

\- Ah... Merci.

Elle le reprit justement des mains d'Oda...

\- Que fais tu ici ? Tu souhaites faire des heures supplémentaires ? Cela ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais ainsi voir plus souvent ton joli minois.

Il fit un sourire narquois qui glaça le sang de Yuya. " _Beurk_ ". Elle cache au mieux son dégout, répondit par la négative en remerciant une dernière fois son patron et prit congé.

\- J'y vais Mahiro, dit elle à l'attention de la barman aux airs sauvages.

\- Tu as l'air bien pressée dis moi !

\- Oui désolée ma petite Mahiro, j'ai été invité par un de mes camarades de classe dans un bar. C'est l'occasion de peut-être me faire des amis... On verra !

\- Ah cool ! Mais heu... Ne te vexe surtout pas, lionne... Mais tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ?

\- Oui ? Pourquoi ?

Mahari souffla. Quand est ce qu'elle commencera à prendre soin d'elle ?

\- Non rien. Allez file !

\- Bye ! A demain !

Yuya cette fois marcha tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à une folle en arrivant.  
Le GPS de son portable la fit atterrir dans un des quartiers artistiques de la ville. Il ne respirait pas la richesse mais il était parcouru de tags en tout genre mélangés aux maisons traditionnelles nippones ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Yuya n'y avait jamais mis les papiers car des faits divers s'y produisaient régulièrement. Eh puis surtout, elle ne connaissait personne qui y vivait. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans des rues ici et là, le GPS la mena à bon port. C'était une grande maison traditionnelle en bois sombre qui semblait peu entretenue : du lière et de la mousse avaient poussé sur la façade. Mais Yuya trouva que ça ajoutait un petit quelque chose. Le spacieux corridor donnait sur une imposante porte couleur brique. Elle était entrouverte, laissant échapper des éclats de rire et un fond de musique tout aussi traditionnelle.

" _Pas d'écriteau... Bon essayons_."

Elle rentra en ouvrant discrètement la porte massive et parcoura les lieux à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux appartenant à l'imbécile heureux de sa classe. Elle mit un certain temps avant de remarquer que les voix s'étaient tues au fur et à mesure que les yeux s'étaient tournés vers elle.

\- Heu... Bonjour... C'est bien ici " La foret maudite" ? demanda-t-elle.

Un grand bruit de chaise raclant le sol cassa le silence.

\- MA BELLE YUYAAAAA ! s'écria une voix gaie.

Elle tourna la tete vers sa provenance, les yeux écarquillées.

Kyochiro était en train de marcher rapidement vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous t'attendions !

Il prit la main de Yuya et la tira avec lui. Les conversations reprirent leurs rythmes.  
Kyochiro l'entraina dans un recoin au fond de l'établissement. Les tables ici étaient basses et des coussins jonchaient le sol. " _Vraiment traditionnel_ " appuya la blonde intriguée. Le brun balaya avec son bras un rideau de perles accroché à deux colonnes et fit rentrer Yuya. Dans cette partie reculée et sombre du bar, la jeune fille découvrit un groupe de jeunes aux airs tous aussi louches les uns que les autres. Mais Yuya ne montra pas son appréhension. Elle enleva simplement une mèche sur son visage, fit une petite révérence et dit :

\- Bonsoir, je suis Yuya Shiina. Enchantée.

Un homme avec un bandeau bizarre sur la tete fit les yeux ronds avant de s'exclamer :

\- WAAAAH Mais elle est 10 fois plus jolie que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Bonjouuuuur ma belle !

Il s'était avancé en sautillant comme un lapin, la bouche en coeur, s'approchant maintenant dangereusement de la joue de Yuya. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer que déjà une bouche baveuse s'écrasa sur elle. Elle n'en revenait pas.

\- Nan mais ça se passe comment dans ta tête ? explosa-t-elle instantanément. Bas les pattes !

\- HAHA mais c'est que le petit chaton griffe... ricana une voix inconnue.

Yuya plissa les yeux afin de voir un peu mieux dans l'obscurité. Elle distingua un homme à la carrure gigantesquement hors norme, torse nu, un bandeau noir posé sur un œil. Il affichait un énorme sourire. Apparemment, il s'amusait bien.

\- Allez lache la, Tigre Rouge, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs... Qui le serait ?  
\- TOI... Gronda Tigre Rouge.  
\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous allez finir par lui faire peur !

Yuya se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il avait l'air calme, tranquillement assis en tailleur, adossé à l'une des colonnes. Ses yeux par contre demeuraient clos.

\- Moi c'est Akira, dit-il. Enchanté. La grosse bête au fond s'appelle Bontenmaru et le pervers Tigre rouge. Faut leur pardonner... On suspecte une chute sur la tête quand il n'étaient encore que des bébés... C'est triste.  
\- TOI... grognèrent en cœur Tigre rouge et Bontenmaru.  
\- Si facilement énervable, adorable...

Une tornade rose se leva d'un coup et prit les deux mains de Yuya.

\- J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien toutes les deux ! Il suffit juste que tu ne t'approches pas mon Kyo !

Mais Yuya ne l'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa peau la picotait. Elle sentait un regard la scruter quelque part dans la pièce. Un regard appuyé mais surtout transperçant. Elle le chercha dans les ombres et eut un léger sursaut quand elle repéra l'origine de son malaise.

Un homme pour le moins imposant, vêtu de noir, se fondait dans la pénombre. Seule une partie de son visage et de son corps étaient en lumière. Une petite lueur rougeoyante près de son visage avait l'air de provenir d'une cigarette.

Yuya ne sentit soudain plus ses pieds. Pendant une seconde, elle crut même qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, ce qui fut surement le cas. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle ne pouvait dire s'il l'observait encore, ses yeux dissimulés par le noir.

Elle entendit qu'il émit un bruit : il crachait une bouffée de tabac grisâtre dans la salle.

\- Kyoooooo mon chériii, tu lui faire peur je crois bien, dit la tornade rose.  
\- Moi peur ? répondit Yuya sans réfléchir. Il m'en faut plus. Tout ce que je vois c'est un mec qui joue à cache-cache dans le noir. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Un ricanement à tétaniser le plus courageux prit possession de la pièce puis une voix s'éleva. Une voix mâle et rauque qui, à pleine puissance, ferait taire surement pas mal de gens.

\- Voyons, voyons... Es tu bien sure de ce que tu avances ?

Yuya fit son possible pour ne pas paraitre troublée, et elle y arriva tant bien que mal.

\- Essaierais-tu de m'intimider par hasard ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde, contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix.

Un silence régna quelques instants. Yuya sentait toujours sa peau la picotait.  
Puis l'homme se leva d'un coup, sortit de la pénombre et se mit à marcher lentement vers la biche.

" _Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'ouvrir encore ta grande gueule ?_ " se surprit à penser Yuya.

Plus l'homme avançait, plus la jeune fille arrivait à distinguer son visage et plus le cœur de celle-ci faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

" _C'est quoi le délire ? Il est beau comme un dieu..._ " En quelques secondes, cet homme là avait réussi à mettre le chaos dans la tête de la jolie blonde. Elle paniquait pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, fière qu'elle était, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Grave erreur.

Son attitude eut l'air d'attiser davantage le démon qui se dressait devant elle. Il souriait désormais.  
" _Mais... Ses yeux sont rouges ou je rêve_ ?"

\- La bête avait raison... Le chaton a envie de griffer... dit le démon, un sourire digne des plus grands prédateurs aux lèvres.

Yuya déglutit. " _JE VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER !_ "

Il était désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas les siens. Yuya était tétanisée pour de bon. Il eut l'air de le remarquer et le prit en avantage.

Il s'approcha de son oreille... La petite blonde sentit des mèches de sa longue chevelure ébène effleurées sa joue. L'homme lui sussura doucement :

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Je peux faire en sorte que tu me griffes... mais seulement lorsque je te ferais crier.

Yuya ne bougea pas, elle sentit le sang monté à ses joues à la façon d'une fusée. Elle tremblait désormais.

Il continua :

\- Je dois choisir la façon maintenant... de douleur ou de plaisir ? Quoique les deux ne sont pas si éloignés... non ?

Cette dernière phrase provoqua enfin une réaction de survie chez Yuya. Un frisson descendit de son dos, elle sursauta et repoussa violemment l'homme bien trop près de ses mains.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS, SALE TORDU ! hurla-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine. Enclencher le mode colère noir en défense n'était pas si bête. Tu te prend pour qui ? N'imagine même pas pouvoir poser un doigt sur moi !

Sa main la démangeait, elle avait envie de lui coller un gifle mémorable. L'homme eut l'air surpris pendant un dixième de seconde mais reprit aisément contenance. Il affichait de nouveau un sourire de carnivore. " _Mais je délire encore ou il a des canines de tigre ce mec ?_ "

\- HAHAHAHA, explosa-t-il de rire. T'es marrante toi ! Tu n'es pas ce genre de filles hein ? En même temps, qui a déjà proposé de poser son doigt sur les planches à pain bruyantes ?

La gifle partie d'un coup sans que Yuya soit capable de la rattraper. Elle produisit un claquement majestueux dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde (qui avait soigneusement pris soin de s'effacer quelques instants) eut l'air de se pétrifier sur place. Kyo, resta ainsi quelques secondes, prenant un certain temps à enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Non pas qu'elle lui avait fait mal cette claque, mais...Putain, c'était quoi ça ?

Une fois ses esprits repris, une véritable fureur se forma progressivement sur le visage du démon. Une gamine venait de le frapper. **Lui**. Elle avait intérêt à être une putain de reine pour éviter de crever sur place.

\- ... Que viens tu de faire, gamine...?

Sa voix était désormais aussi glaciale qu'un blizzard, ses yeux auraient pu la tuer à cet instant T si cela était possible. Ils brulaient d'un rouge intense et Yuya crut même y voir des flammes. De manière tout à fait inappropriée au contexte, cette pensée la fit sourire. " _On se croirait dans un film!_ " Et aussi stupidement que ça, elle se dit que vu la tournure des choses, autant finir en beauté comme la bonne héroïne de film qu'elle était avant de détaler à toute vitesse.

\- Quoi ? Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris le respect ?

Elle ne savait pas comment elle a fait, mais elle réussit à prendre un ton faussement plaintif accompagné d'une bouille exagérant l'innocence, question d'enfoncer le clou davantage.

Une lueur éclaira brièvement les yeux de Kyo mais Yuya ne sut pas dire de quelle sorte elle était. Il éleva soudain sa main en direction du col du débardeur de Yuya comme pour l'agripper mais un bras fit barrage entre lui et Yuya. C'était Kyochiro. Il regardait Kyo droit dans les yeux.

\- Ca suffit ! dit il fermement.

Un silence pesant enveloppa le lieu.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, murmura Yuya.

Elle jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil vers Kyo avant de se retourner prête à partir : il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Contre toute attente, Kyo se détendit et fit un léger sourire :

\- Reste.

\- HEIN ? lâcha tout le monde à l'unisson, les mâchoires décrochées.

Kyo les ignora et s'installa à sa place originelle, dans l'exact position qu'il avait avant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Bontenmaru appelle un serveur. Les autres s'installèrent alors également chacun leur tour.

\- Bon ben, je suppose que tu peux rester, dit Kyochiro à Yuya, se grattant le derrière de la tête, gêne. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir pour Kyo... Mais reste.  
\- Je préfère p... répondit Yuya avant de s'arrêter net. Le regard de Kyochiro signifiait clairement quelque chose comme : "DIS PAS CA". _Heu... D'accord, je vais rester encore un peu je suppose..._

Elle s'assit peu confiante sur un coussin posé au sol en jetant des regards furtifs vers Kyo. Il avait désormais les yeux fermés et tirait tranquillement des lattes sur sa cigarette. Son visage était impassible comme si rien ne s'était produit. Yuya arriva alors à se relaxer quelque peu. Le serveur arriva.

Il demanda à Kyo ce qu'il voulait, il répondit une bouteille de saké. Arrivé au niveau de Yuya, il posa la même question, et sans la moindre hésitation, elle répondit :

\- Une Vodka, une pinte de bière blonde et un mojito maxi, s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde la fixa d'un air ébahi. Kyo entrouvrit un oeil. A nouveau, un sourire s'était dessiné discrètement.  
Le serveur eut l'air décontenancé.

\- Heu vous êtes sure, mademoiselle ?

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau regard de chien battu en ultime essai de lui communiquer qu'une très longue soirée allait commencer pour elle.

\- J'en suis sure.  
\- Très bien , je reviens !

Et il disparut, non sans avoir compris l'importance de sa mission pour la demoiselle en détresse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey ! Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre ! Je l'avais déjà sous le bras donc c'est allé vite :) Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me booste bien :D**_

 _ **Breaker : je n'oublie jamais le couple Kyo/Yuya ne t'en fais pas ^^ Vu que je ne crois pas trop à l'amour "at first sight" (eh puis c'est chiant les Oh je te rencontre et je t'aime déjà -'), les débuts de leur relation ne seront pas explicites et sentimentaux... Enfin du moins, pas "explicite" comme Kyo souhaiterait apparemment X).**_

 _ **(J'ai aussi remarqué - dans mes anciens chapitres - des mots/lettres zappés ou encore Mahiro qui s'est faite rebaptisée Mahari par l'orthographe automatique -' J'en suis désolée, je ferais plus attention !)**_

 **CHAPITRE 3 : INTRUS A DOMICILE**

De ce soir là, la jolie blonde à la gueule de bois n'avait pas de souvenirs bien précis. Elle se rappelait seulement avoir bu (bien évidemment trop au final) et que le mélange vodka-biere-mojito avait créé une Dark Yuya. La Dark Yuya avait semblait-il été plutôt incontrôlable. Mais elle se souvenait seulement des débuts de la Dark Yuya... avant le noir complet.

Une fois sa commande reçue en un temps record, elle s'était empressée de consommer les verres. Elle voulait se détendre et au plus vite, surtout après le commencement désastreux de la soirée.

La bière était bien passée : elle sympathisait avec le groupe - à part Kyo qui restait en retrait - et s'était agréablement surprise à beaucoup rigoler avec eux. Chacun avait une personnalité bien à eux et la sienne leur provoquait tout autant des éclats de rires, jugée comiquement explosive.

Le mojito quant à lui a été un peu plus difficile : la jolie blonde commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur et ses joues se rosaient d'échauffement... pour un certain Tigre rouge, de façon tout à fait charmante. Elle rigolait toujours autant mais cette fois ci de façon plus agitée. Elle s'amusait à faire des imitations de grandes célébrités ou d'animaux avec les autres, n'hésitant pas à se mettre des baguettes dans le nez en prenant des airs d'éléphant de mer. C'était définitif, tout le monde l'appréciait déjà.

Quand ce fut le tour de la vodka... Yuya n'en pouvait plus. Ses bouffées de chaleur se firent plus intenses et malgré elle, tout son coté sensuel refoulait depuis longtemps ressurgit. Comme un gros BOOM maladroit. Tous les hommes présents à ce moment là ont dû secrètement remercier le ciel.

Elle avait chaud. _Trop_ chaud. Alors elle avait tenté de mettre ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et de se faire du vent avec une main un peu saoule. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle continua tout de même à rigoler avec sa nouvelle bande d'amis, faisant esclaffer à chaque refoule que Tigre Rouge prenait, et dans la foulée, soulevait inconsciemment sa jupe et son débardeur pour laisser passer un semblant d'air. Sa peau était maintenant collante de sueur. Les joues rouges, ses gestes de plus en plus imprécis, elle faisait parfois des mouvements trop grands, laissant apparaitre un bout de soutien gorge à un moment ou un bout de cuisse un peu trop osé à un autre.

Akari finit par le remarquer en voyant les teintes de plus en plus colorées des visages de ses compères. Quant à Tigre Rouge, il saignait carrément du nez. Elle prit alors Yuya sous son aile et l'isola discrètement du groupe.

\- Yuya, je crois que tu as trop bu, rigola-t-elle. Tu commences à te dévêtir là !  
\- Ah Bouais ? Mais zé trop chooooow ! répondit Yuya, faisant de grands cercles avec ses bras.  
\- Attends je vais te passer une robe qui traine dans mon sac alors. Elle est plus ample que les vêtements que tu portes, ça va te faire du bien !

Akari partit chercher son sac, sortit une robe toute simple de couleur bleue, et la donna à Yuya qui se tenait fébrilement droite grâce au mur.

\- Tiens ! Va te changer dans les toilettes et profites en pour boire de l'eau. Si tu commences à te sentir malade, dis le moi et je te ramènerais chez toi.  
\- Okéééé !

Yuya marcha, enfin tituba plutôt, jusqu'aux toilettes qui étaient non loin de là. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière elle, un pied bloqua cette action.

\- Héééé ! Y a déjà moua ! Atta ton tour, essaya d'articuler Yuya.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la bourrée à la renverse. Un homme rentra alors dans les toilettes et ferma la porte derrière lui, emprisonnant ainsi la jeune fille et lui à l'intérieur.

\- Sortez d'ichi !

Au lieu de l'écouter, l'inconnu la tira violemment par le bras pour la faire se relever. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et se rendit compte un peu tardivement de la gravité de la situation. Elle était saoule, donc encore plus sans défense que d'habitude, et par dessus tout : seule. Elle voulut crier mais l'homme plaqua une main poisseuse d'alcool sur sa bouche, étouffant ses mots.

\- Tu te tais, sale garce.

De son autre main libre, il caressa lentement les courbes de la jeune fille. Yuya coupa son souffle pour ne pas sentir la puanteur de l'assaillant : il était répugnant. Elle essaya de lui porter un coup de genou bien placé mais rata et se prit un puissant revers en retour. L'impact la projeta de nouveau au sol, une douleur stridente enflammait sa joue. Une colère sourde l'envahit une fois le choc de la gifle passé. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Et maintenant, un homme dégoutant allait la violer. _"Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de boire autant ?_ ". Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool, et ce depuis toujours. L'homme s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle.

A ce moment, une seule pensée remplaça les autres. " _Non... Depuis quand une fille ne peut pas boire en paix au risque de se faire violer ? C'est n'importe quoi !_ " Elle se redressa d'un bond. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle allait se battre : hors de question de se laisser brutaliser gentiment.

La colère jusqu'à maintenant dirigée vers elle mème fut orientée vers son agresseur. Elle la sentit l'envahir dans tout son corps, dans ses moindres recoins. Elle avait des fourmis, le bouts de ses doigts la picotaient et la brûlaient. Brusquement, une sensation gigantesque de rage pris possession d'elle. Puis, sans comprendre comment, elle ne sentit plus rien à part une froide et pure cruauté. C'était la première fois que Yuya avait une conscience aussi parfaite des moindres parcelles de son être. Elle pouvait sentir l'air s'engouffrait dans ses poumons et ceux ci absorbaient l'oxygène. Elle pouvait retracer le mouvement exacte de son sang dans ses veines... Quel sensation formidable... Elle se sentait complète.

Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'en regardant un humain, elle ne vit qu'un vulgaire insecte.

L'homme en question eut l'air soudainement terrifié et recula instinctivement.

\- Q-Quoi ? Bégaya-t-il. C-c'est quoi ces y-yeux...?

Yuya ne comprit pas. Cette sensation la submergeait désormais trop, elle devenait insupportable. Son corps semblait vouloir exploser et ses jambes commencèrent à chanceler.

Un bruit fulgurant retentit sur la porte. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et la blonde aperçut difficilement la silhouette, désormais au bord de la syncope. Des yeux carmins parcoururent la scène avant de se fixer sur les siens. Puis elle sombra.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Un migraine phénoménale sortit Yuya de son sommeil. Ce matin là, elle ne pigeait vraiment rien à sa vie. Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit et la petite Lulu était tranquillement couché à ses pieds.

Comment elle était arrivé là ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi avait-elle sur elle un pyjama non porté depuis au moins 3 ans ? Aucune idée. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière ? Ah, la fete ! Ca donne une piste... Mais en fait... Pourquoi entendait-elle des bruits dans son appartement ?

Elle sursauta et sortit du lit à la vitesse grand V.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle entrebâilla lentement la porte, scrutant les horizons. Rien de visible. Elle se déplaça alors à pas de loup, à l'affut du moindre nouveau bruit. Une fois arrivée dans son salon... elle identifia la personne qu'elle attendait le moins. Le connard de la veille était tranquillement assis dans son canapé, une bouteille de saké dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

L'intrus ne prit la peine de se tourner vers elle.

\- C'est une façon de remercier celui qui t'a ramené chez toi et qui a, accessoirement, sauvé tes petites fesses ?

Yuya était complétement paumée.

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

Elle fit l'erreur de se perdre un instant dans ses brides de souvenirs et, avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, le brun était déjà en face d'elle. Elle voulut exécuter un bond en arrière mais il attrapa fermement son menton entre ses doigts, l'interdisant à tout mouvement. Il se pencha vers elle, eut l'air de regarder attentivement ses yeux puis relâcha son emprise. Yuya crut entendre un "Je l'aurais juré..." mais Kyo arborait déjà son fameux sourire supérieur.

\- Ah je vois, la dépravée a tout oublié hein ?  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mais si tu veux ressasser des souvenirs que toi seul a, je t'en prie. La dépravée te demande seulement de le faire dehors.  
\- Planche à pain et insolente en plus de ça.  
\- T'attends une deuxième gifle de ma part peut-être ? Dis moi... T'es du genre masochiste ?

Le démon aux yeux rouges ricana brièvement puis, à une vitesse fulgurante, agrippa les poignets de Yuya. Elle ne put empêcher un cri de stupeur.

\- Non... Comment te dire ça ? C'est plutôt le contraire.

Malgré les circonstances, la jeune fille ne put contrôler une œillade honteuse de sa beauté pendant quelques secondes. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse et dorée par le soleil. Ses cheveux noirs, de si prés, avaient l'air finalement soyeux bien qu'ils volaient de façon indomptable. Quant à ses magnifiques yeux... ses yeux... Ils sont beaucoup trop près !

\- LACHE MOI !  
\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas baver sur mon corps parfait ? sourit-il. Tu veux toucher peut-être ?  
\- J'ai aucune envie de faire ça, pervers ! répliqua-t-elle en se débattant tant bien que mal.  
\- Alors pourquoi rougir ?  
\- LA FERME !

Kyo lâcha finalement et récupéra sa bouteille posée sur la table basse, soudainement blasé.

\- Qu'est ce que t'es bruyante. J'y vais, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'une pucelle, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand il se retourna, Yuya remarqua des taches rouges sur son tee-shirt mais ne le fit pas remarquer.  
Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, Kyo donna le coup de grâce, souriant de toutes ses crocs :

\- Ah en fait. Si tu veux te foutre à poil devant des hommes, fais le moins quand tu ne portes pas de culotte Pokémon.  
-Q-QUO0I ? s'écria Yuya

Mais Kyo avait déjà disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

**RE Bonjour ! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais me voilà de retour ! Je viens de me rendre compte que le terme "Dark Yuya" avait déjà été utilisé dans d'autres fanfics, désolée ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel, ce terme m'est venu naturellement. Heureusement, je n'en ai plus besoin, il ne sera donc plus utilisé :) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui me sert surtout à me remettre dans l'histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

La journée avait défilée avec une lenteur tout à fait déplorable où Yuya essayait tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface. Elle avait trainé des heures durant dans son pyjama de pré-ado oublié de tous y compris d'elle-même, avait accumulé les dolipranes dans la lutte contre son mal de tête terminatorial, mais surtout s'était surprise à ruminer comme une petite vieille sur ce qu'elle aurait dû balancer à cet arrogant, à ce mécréant, à ce monstre, à ce pervers de Kyo le con.

Elle n'en démordait pas. Elle aurait dû lui faire bouffer ses cheveux corbeaux quand elle le pouvait au lieu de se faire inlassablement humiliée. Oui car malgré elle, et elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, sa rage était mêlée à un véritable sentiment de honte sous-jacent. D'après ce qu'elle en avait conclu, elle avait fini _wasted_ et Kyo l'avait ramené chez elle. Pas un drame jusque-là, n'est-ce pas ? _Sauf que_ Kyo l'aurait mise dans son lit, l'aurait changé et aurait foutu je ne sais quoi dans son appartement jusqu'à ce que Yuya se réveille enfin. Et _ça,_ la petite blonde ne savait comment le prendre. Son cheminement de pensées ne menait qu'à un seul résultat : cet abruti fini ne s'était pas contenté d'enlever ses chaussures, _noooon ça serait pas assez prévenant_ , il lui avait aussi retiré sa robe et son soutien-gorge avant de lui enfiler un pyjama qu'il avait dû trouver dans son armoire après y avoir fouillé. Armoire contenant culottes, soutifs, guêpières ( _eh oui_ _qui est la petite pucelle, connard !_ ), shorties et autres merveilles du monde enchanté des femmes. Et parmi touuuus les pyjamas de sa garde-robe, il avait choisi LE pyjama. Celui qu'elle ne portait plus depuis des années car il commençait à comprimer un petit peu trop son corps. Les bordures du débardeur et du short dont il était composé entraient légèrement dans sa peau ce qui lui faisait des petits bourrelets à leurs hauteurs. Ses fesses et ses seins ne pouvaient être plus serrés que ça. Putain de pyjama à fleurs.

 _Raaah mais quel connard ! Si ce n'est pas de l'harcèlement sexuel ça ! Il voulait quoi au juste ? Me faire remarquer que j'avais quelques kilos à perdre ou juste assouvir un fantasme louche ? Et c'est quoi cette idée d'enlever mes vêtements jusqu'au soutien-gorge ? Mais quel fils de.. Si j'apprends qu'il a fait plus… !_

Elle en tapait du pied.

Vers 19h, elle dût se résoudre à passer à autre chose le temps de se rafraichir, de quitter ce pyjama de malheur et de partir au travail : ce soir, elle était de service. Mais elle n'oubliait pas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yuya s'affairait à nettoyer les tables poisseuses d'alcool quand Mahiro la tira de ses pensées par une légère pince sur les côtes.

\- Ça va la lionne ? Pour le coup on dirait vraiment que t'es un félin en cage ce soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Yuya laissa échapper un soupir. Trépigner d'énervement avait fini par l'épuiser.

\- J'ai rencontré le plus parfait des fils de chiens.

\- Ouh la ! Que de violence ! Tu me rends curieuse…

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Le genre de type tellement imbu de lui-même… qu'il est incapable de passer plus de 30 secondes sans te faire chier !

Mahiro resta interdite quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie autant agacée en parlant de quelqu'un, et ce malgré son sale caractère.

\- Ça sent des évènements en particulier à plein nez… Raconte raconte.

\- Tu sais que je suis allée à une sortie hier soir hein ? Eh bien, y avait cet imbécile qui avait l'air de pas se prendre pour de la merde. Bon en même temps, il a peut-être les arguments pour. Bref ! La soirée a pris une tournure étrange et j'ai fini par me bourrer la gueule...

\- Mhmmmm…

\- … Et l'imbécile m'a ramené chez moi apparemment….

\- Mhmm…

\- Il m'a mise au lit et m'a changé… Sauf qu'à mon réveil je n'avais plus mon soutien-gorge. Et il m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il s'était pas gêné pour mater ma culotte non plus.

\- …

\- …

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- …

\- …

\- MAIS QUEL GROS CON !

\- Je sais.

\- Je lui aurais tellement fait regretter ! J'espère que c'est ce que tu as fait !

\- Eh bien c'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- …Disons qu'il est très, très grand.

\- Et ?

\- Et il a l'air très baraqué aussi.

\- … Ça te ressemble pas de dire ça. Tu ne t'encombrerais pas de ces détails normalement…

\- Oui… Mais en vrai… Il est très impressionnant. Et bordel il est beau comme un dieu.

Yuya avait lâché cette dernière phrase dans un murmure rapide presque inaudible, affichant une expression honteuse. Mahiro se figea, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle observa les joues rosies de Yuya, son regard presque dans le vague. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

\- …Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

La jeune fille fit mine de l'ignorer et se remit à nettoyer la table.

\- Attend attends… Il est… Il est « beau comme un dieu » tu as dit ?

Pas de réponse. L'expression ahurie de Mahiro s'agrandit au même rythme que le silence de Yuya. La dernière avait tout aussi l'air perdue par ce qu'elle venait de lâcher dans ce qui lui semblait être désormais un moment d'égarement que la brune par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mahiro lui agrippa le bras en un éclair.

\- Je crois que j'ai un sauvetage à effectuer, dit-elle les yeux plantés dans ceux de Yuya.

Puis elle l'emmena précipitamment dans les vestiaires telle une tempête.

\- Reprend toi Yuya ! Tu ne vas pas craquer pour un mec qui semble avoir de vrais problèmes d'harceleur hein ?! Pourquoi un type pareil ? Tu te sens seule c'est ça ? Je t'en présenterais moi des mecs ! Mais ne me fais pas ça !

Yuya ne répondait pas. Elle avait l'air toujours aussi estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Depuis que ces mots avaient quitté ses lèvres, elle s'était murée dans un mutisme, semblable à une statue.

\- … Yuya ?

Silence.

\- T'es cassée ?

La blonde n'en revenait pas. _Ce pervers des alpes « beau comme un dieu » ? Le penser de temps en temps d'accord mais maintenant le dire tout haut ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

Mahiro fit un petit bond de sursaut en remarquant que le visage de Yuya avait quelque peu changé. L'expression hébétée fit place à une autre tout à fait différente : On aurait pu voir des flammes dansaient dans ses prunelles. Yuya finit par réussir à aligner des mots, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais Mahiro. J'ai eu un petit moment de faiblesse, c'est tout. Mais ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais. Jamais. Ja-mais.

\- O… Okay... Cool. Euh n'en fais pas trop quand même hein… ?

\- Nooon ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira. Merci ma puce, t'es la meilleure. La prochaine fois, si on m'invite de nouveau, je t'amènerais tiens.

\- Avec plaisir ! Que je lui botte le cul moi-même.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui leva l'atmosphère qui s'était faîte oppressante.

\- Allez viens, faut qu'on se remette au travail ! lança Mahiro en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires.

\- Oui !

Yuya se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle avait fini par cibler la véritable cause de son irritation de la journée : elle s'était sentie attirée par un connard ++ malgré l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligé et cela l'avait affaiblie. Mais désormais on ne lui reprendra plus.

La petite blonde avait repris du poil de la bête.


End file.
